Forum:Social media
Notice: Certain talks are relocated from recipients' Talk pages and a specific user page; you will have to check their Talk pages and the user page to see the actual conversation editing history prior to July 2015. --Sammm✦✧(talk) 15:21, July 7, 2015 (UTC) Discussion (Message being originally being a part of a broader topic) Then there is the social media. This would have to be your job for obvious reasons. I like the idea of a twitter, Facebook, ect. Also, Cornelia will have amounts on there that we could fallow/friend and possibly draw out of her pool of fans. Katherine Rebekah (talk) 15:41, June 5, 2015 (UTC) :Unfortunately, I actually CAN'T do either of those for personal reasons lol. Cuz my Facebook is very intertwined with my personal life; if I use my account to create pages for this wiki, my entire family (I'm dead serious) will consequently find out just HOW MUCH TIME actually spend on Wikia, which is TOO much, so I'd like to avoid that with everything lol. As for Twitter, my twitter account is also linked with my Facebook; I think to have a Twitter for this wiki on its own, is like having to create another account? I do not have time nor am I good at maintaining multiple accounts on a single site; plus, this wiki already have a Twitter feed showing Cornelia's tweets; If I see anything relating (which I actually did late last night but haven't had the time to do anything about it yet), I will subsequently write a blog about it here; so I don't see the purpose of having an individual Twitter for this wiki, as its use is for people to follow and they will know when there's updates... Truth be told, because this is a completely series, we won't really have THAT much updates at all; we are just lucky that Cornelia's currently writings short stories for the Inkworld again, but this seems highly likely to be only temporary.--Sammm✦✧(talk) 23:22, June 5, 2015 (UTC) ::Holy cow that's funny. The sad thing is my parents DO know how much time I spend on here. I'm just waiting for them to give me a "talk". lol. Well then I suppose we could wait on another user to come along who might be willing to work on that. Katherine Rebekah (talk) 02:49, June 6, 2015 (UTC) Goodreads Also, just checking, is Goodreads one of the social media you can't access? --Sammm✦✧(talk) 23:04, June 1, 2015 (UTC) :I checked and I can get on goodreads. I think it only blocked the big ones like Facebook and twitter (because obviously I'm on here). So, what about it? Are you on there? :Katherine Rebekah (talk) 02:43, June 2, 2015 (UTC) ::Ahhh the Goodreads thing is me being curious if you were able to see the info on the publishing dates on there (cuz beforehand I didn't consider it as a social network platform, but I after I joined and got an account myself, I kind of feel that it really is one hahaha.) I was surprise to see Inkworld trilogy actually has some relatively new and active threads... Do you think it'll be a lame idea to try to invite fans on there coming here? I'm not familiar with those types of site and I don't know if there's a policy against advertising sites lol, so wanted to ask your opinion about it. ::--Sammm✦✧(talk) 22:11, June 2, 2015 (UTC) :::I don't think that's a bad idea at all. I'm actually really liking it! I'll probably make an account on there. Katherine Rebekah (talk) 00:08, June 3, 2015 (UTC) ::::Hey there! So did you ever get an account for it? I think in order to make the dream cast contest thingy work, we really do need to have more than 3 people lmao. This is the perfect time for you to join and invite people from there!--Sammm✦✧(talk) 01:27, June 10, 2015 (UTC) :::::Ahhh, totally forgot! Thanks so much for reminding me (I swear I'm going to lose my head I have so much stuff to remember!). I'll do that ASAP! Do you want me to advertise the contest? Katherine Rebekah (talk) 02:15, June 10, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Uh, I think, mingle in first? Don't start right off the bat by saying "come here and join us", but test out the waters first? And if the community there is very positive nice, then start asking around? I mean, the contest is ideally set to start and run for the entire August; right now, just scout for lovely people ahaha xP ::::::--Sammm✦✧(talk) 17:51, June 10, 2015 (UTC) :::::::Oh, okay. I actually was going to just invite anyone so good that you told me not to. If this is the case though you may have to give me awhile to see what kind of person they are. :::::::Got it. Sorry I didn't see this earlier. :::::::Katherine Rebekah (talk) 23:51, June 13, 2015 (UTC) ---- I found that you can create an event for your group (https://www.goodreads.com/event/new_group/3262-inkheart-lovers). It can even be an event on a different web page. We could do one for your contest, but if you still prefer me just looking out for people I understand. :) Katherine Rebekah (talk) 00:05, June 14, 2015 (UTC) :Interesting; I was only on Goodreads because specific authors have official accounts there, didn't know about the group thingy. I think you can help posting the event there when it's actually happening, but for the rest of this month and up till mid-July, still keep mingling; before you told me about this group, I was actually talking about getting to know people on the "Discuss This Book" section on the books lmao e.g.: https://www.goodreads.com/topic/list_book/345777.Inkspell I mean, depends on which option is more active, but I think it'll be nice if you can be on both of them if/when you have the time! :3 :--Sammm✦✧(talk) 18:43, June 15, 2015 (UTC) ::BTW, I feel like you can start a new thread on asking people's thought about the new story and link User blog:Xxsammmsammmxx/Cornelia: "Writing NEW STORIES about Inkworld this year"! or something; I still have no clue as to how that'd work, but if you manage to figure it out, let me know! =D ::--Sammm✦✧(talk) 00:24, June 16, 2015 (UTC) :::Alright, I didn't know about the "discuss this book" section so I'll get on their. Also, I like the idea of starting a conversation about the new stories. Will def do it if I can figure out how to link it. Shouldn't be that hard though. Katherine Rebekah (talk) 13:50, June 16, 2015 (UTC) ::::Hey! How's it going with the scouting? Have you met anyone you feel like may be a decent editor or just nice to be around with in general who loves the trilogy?? ::::--Sammm✦✧(talk) 17:48, June 27, 2015 (UTC) :::::I actually did. Her name is Claudia, she's the only other person on my friends list, and she is super nice. We were chatting about books and I slipped the wiki (not very gracefully, I may add) into the conversation. She seemed interested , but doubted that she would have the time, so I don't think that we have a new user. But at the very least, I made a friend. lol. So not all bad. Katherine Rebekah (talk) 13:31, June 28, 2015 (UTC)